New Kid's Crush
by misscakerella
Summary: Zander, the new kid, goes to school and befriends Stevie Baskara. He later on finds out there are perks to being the quiet outcast. Just read, and review. They are 12 years old.


**Another oneshot. Again. These must be getting old, but I have nothing else better to do. Prompt was given to me by _She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne! _Such a doll... Couldn't be possible without her, so give her some love Zevians! (Or Zaciers, if you were bored, and you happened to come across this crappy one-shot.)**

(Stevie)

Today was supposed to be a boring day. Turns out, I was wrong. Right now, the teacher was introducing us to a new student.

"Please welcome Alexander Robbins," Ms. Farago says. Great. A new kid. I wonder what it's like to be the new kid.

"Sit anywhere you'd like Alexander." she says.

"Call me Zander." he says.

_Please don't sit next to me. Please don't sit next to me._

So I wasn't much of a people person. I wasn't that much of a talker. That's why Ms. Farago called on me so much to answer questions and all that stuff. She always thinks I won't back talk her.

Zander looks around the room, looking for an empty seat. There were plenty of empty seats, and... He sits right in front of me. Out of all, he had to sit here. I try not to make eye contact.

"Hi. I'm Zander." he says and puts out his hand for me to shake.

"Stevie Baskara." I as quietly and shake his hand.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" he asks. This makes me smile only a little, that no one could tell the difference. But still, it was a smile. A really tiny one that you would need a magnifying glass to see.

"I'm guessing you don't like me?" he says. What!? Why would I hate him?

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You can't look me in the eye, and talk to me like a normal person." he says. I guess I should explain.

"It's not that I hate you because I don't talk to you. I don't really want to talk to you because I'm Stevie, and you're the new kid. You don't want to end up being known as 'The friend of the weird girl'. Just want to keep your street cred intact." I explain.

"Oh. Come on. I don't even care what people think of me."

"Let's see." I say. "So how are you liking Brewster so far?" I say trying to change the subject.

"It's nice. Hopefully, I'll make some friends, and not be known as the weird kid." he says.

"Don't worry. That's what I'm here for."

"You? For a second, I thought you were with that group, but got moved to this table due to shortage of chairs." he says pointing to the Perfs at the other side of the room.

"Yeah right. Trying to make friends with everyone being the new kid and all." I say playing with my pencil.

"So people think you're weird because..."

"Because I'm quiet, and... different. Plus, I'm not boy crazy." I say. I never thought I could share my feelings with anyone. I always thought I would go through middle school not saying a word.

"So you're quiet, and not boy crazy. There's nothing wrong with that. You never see that everyday. I heard quiet people know what's going on around the place." he says. I never noticed that. I actually did know a few things. Not that many people noticed me listening to their conversations.

"That's actually true." I say.

"Oh really?"

"Really." I say. Then Zander thinks for a moment.

"Hmmm... Then tell me who likes who around here."

"What?"

"You heard me."

I couldn't believe he asked me that. I also couldn't believe that I actually knew the answers. Some of the Perfs were going on about their current crushes, and the guys kind of shared who they fancied.

"Fine. Where do we start?" I ask. Zander starts to scan the room.

"How about that girl over there?" he asks pointing to the queen bee Kacey.

"Kacey? She's liked Tony, then Dean, then some popstar for a while, then I think when she heard about you, she had 'love at 'first sight'. I don't get it. She didn't even see you when she fell in love, so I don't get the 'sight' part when she explained it to her friends." I say, and Zander blushes.

"Okay, how about that guy?" he asks me pointing to Nelson.

"Nelson? He likes Grace. Cute, since she likes him back. Unfortunately, he's a gamer and she's a perf-"

"A perf?"

Of course, he was new here. He had to learn the Brewster vocabulary.

"A perf is the epitome of perfection. You know, the abbreviation of perfect." I explain.

"That's too bad for them. Something might happen, of their lucky." he says. I guess he was a hopeless romantic. Something you don't see everyday, since most guys don't really do that sort of stuff.

"Moving on... How about that guy?" Zander asks pointing to Kevin. "Kevin likes Kacey, but he's too much of a Furious Pidgeons lover for her taste. She prefers guys who play football, or basically play a major role in the popularity chain, such as the jocks." I explain.

"Man, you're good."

"Is that all?" I ask trying not to roll my eyes.

"One more."

"Fine. Who?"

"You." he says.

I just blink. I've never really had a crush. I didn't know what it felt like to have a crush. Did butterflies fly in your stomach? That's what I've heard, but don't people throw up when that happens? If it does, then I'm not going to fall in love any time soon.

"I... uh... You tell me yours first."

"I've only been here for a day."

"Kacey falls in love every week with a different guy." I retort.

"She must be dedicated to boy-craziness. Fine... Hmm... Uh... She's pretty." he says. I look around the room.

"Every girl here is pretty." I say.

"Yeah, but not as pretty as the girl I'm thinking of." he says.

"Give me another clue."

"I've barely knew you for five minutes, and now you're trying to find out who my crush is." he says. I could tell he was playing around.

"Come on. She's in this room, right?"

"It's just a tiny crush. It's not like it's personal or actual love."

"Come on."

"Fine. Yup, shes in this room. She's a nice person, even though she won't admit it." he says nonchalantly.

"Sounds like someone I know," I say. "It's Molly, isn't it?"

"Whatever you say."

"That sounds like a no to me."

"Hmmm... She's a brunette."

"All of them are brunettes."

"How about that girl Grace?"

"Touché Robbins. Touché."

(Zander)

"If it helps, do you want me to just tell you?"

"Sure." Stevie says.

"Fine. I like-"

RING!

"Got to go to my next class. See you tomorrow Z. You better tell me tomorrow." she says, and then takes off. Z. I liked that.

"Stevie Baskara." I finish.


End file.
